


Reunion

by bgrrl



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Name Calling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Lies, all lies.<br/>Summary: Hayden is home for a visit, and runs into an old professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Slightly AU. Written for a friend. Hayden attended college for a year before being cast in Star Wars. The structure of the house may seem odd but it’s pretty typical in where I live. People often have studies or living rooms on the second floor. That’s all. On to the story.

Hayden leans against the wall and takes a sip of his drink. This is the good thing about being home. He can be at a party and nobody cares. He can blend in. Most of the people here knew him well before he became Hayden Christensen movie star, and he still just Hayden to them. He’s glad Tove talked him into coming to the party. Professor Lee had been one of his favorite instructors and he would have felt a little guilty missing his retirement party. He was always so sweet.    
  
Hayden recognizes  _her_  before she turns around. Dr. Emme Scott, her Theater 105 course was the bane of his existence during the entire year he spent in college. Students both loved and hated her. You always left her class a better actor than when you came. The journey however was like a trip through a hell, a long one. She was brutally honest in her criticisms, always stating that it was professional not personal. Hayden had often been the recipient of some of her harshest words. He sighs at memory. It wasn’t just that the course was difficult it was that he found her attractive. The suits she wore always fit her body perfectly, suggesting voluptuousness underneath. It was the suits that got him that and the heels. She always wore heels increasing her already impressive height, and they clicked in a perfect rhythm when she walked. He could spend entire class periods fantasizing about her. He was turned on by her, almost cruelty. He always wondered what she was like underneath the surface. He suspected she was not nearly as proper as she seemed. She gave him a C-.    
  
He watches her from across the room, her suits still fit perfectly, her alabaster skins standing out against the black of the fabric. He still wants to fuck her.    
“Aren’t you too old to be fantasizing about your teacher.” Tove laughs jarring him out of his thoughts.    
“Shut up.” Hayden says giving Tove a dirty look. Just then she turns around. She gives him a slight smile before returning to her conversation.   
  
Hayden goes to catch up with some old classmates and tries not to think about her. A few hours and drinks later he is wandering around the second floor, exploring the house when he sees her. More specifically he pokes his head into the study and sees her long legs dangling over the arm of the chair, as she sits reading, a glass of wine in her hand. She looks up before he can think about leaving, not that he would have.   
“Hayden.” She says his name with same cadence that always presaged a lecture, but at least she smiles. He thinks he sees a hint of something in her eyes. So he comes in and sits down closing the door behind him.   
“Dr. Scott, what are you reading?”   
“The  _Decameron_ , I assume you’re familiar . . .” She says with smirk. “. . . And you can call me Emme.”   
  
She really should leave, Emme thinks to herself, as she sits chatting with Hayden. Not that she thinks they’ll be missed but she knows her control isn’t as good as it used to be. She’d always thought Hayden was nice looking, but now he’s absolutely gorgeous. Besides Hayden’s looking at her like he has every intention of testing her restraint. She looks at his mouth as he speaks and knows she won’t last. Emme gets up from her chair, she’s spent enough time flirting with him. She ought to get back to the party. After all, getting caught screwing a former student at her your colleague’s retirement party, never does much for one’s reputation.    
She walks across the room, her heels making that familiar click against the hard wood floor.    
  
Hayden swallows at familiar sound, the rhythm of her walk. He watches th sway fo her hips as she crosses the room. Talking to her probably wasn’t the best idea. He still had a hard time holding a conversation with her. He wanted her, and it was distracting the hell out of him. She’s been flirting with him though, and he’s not about to let her leave without at least trying. He follows her across the room, and tries to tear his eyes away from her body, attempts to look her in the eye. He is on the verge of asking her out. Then she says it.    
  
“You know, Hayden there were some moments in Sith where you could have been a bit more subtle.” She says casually turning her back to him and placing the book on the shelf.   
He looks over at her, insulted, but he feeling something else to, desire and aggression. He wants her now.   
“Hayden, critique is professional, never personal.” She says in that austere manner that always makes him cringe.   
For a second he feels like he’s nineteen again, but he’s not.    
  
“You’re not the teacher anymore.” He says.    
Just as she notices the predatory gleam in his eye, he closes the distance between them, and attacks her mouth. The kiss is lust and frustration and heat. He is kissing her so hard, she is sure her lips will be bruised. Emme finds herself wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him back, he tastes like expensive chocolate and cheap vodka. Somewhere in her mind she is vaguely aware of him unbuttoning her jacket, but she doesn’t stop him. This is what she wants. His hands on her breasts, pulling down the cups of her bra freeing her them. It’s only when she feels the edge of the shelf dig into her back, that she remembers where she is. It is only then, that she recalls the twenty or thirty odd people milling about. She can hear voices in the hall as people come and go.    
  
“Hayden . . .” she says when she catches her breath. His teeth drag along the sensitive skin of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.   
  
“ No talking Emme.” He says sternly and the naked desire in his eyes ends any further protest.   
His hands push her skirt up revealing the black lace of her stockings.    
"I knew it?" He runs his finger just along the edge, before letting his hands slide further up her thigh. His fingers brushing over the flimsy lace of her panties. He can feel how wet she is.   
  
“Knew what?” She finally manages to get the words out as she presses herself against his hand.   
  
“That you were a slut.” He growls, gripping her thighs and lifting her up. Emme automatically wraps her legs around his waist as he moves aside the thin lace of her panties and begins to stroke her. She moves against him aroused as much by his words as his touch. She pulls him closer and licks his neck.   
  
“That you wanted this. . .”Hayden pushes two fingers inside her and his thumb begins to stroke her clit.   
She lets he teeth scrape against his adam’s apple when he increases the pressure and begins to stroke her faster.   
“You always wanted this didn’t you?”   
“God, yes.”   
He lets his mouth drop to her breast his tongue teasing her, feeling her nipple harden. He moves to the other breast, and sucks and bites until she whimpering under him. His thumb is moving in hard fast circles on her clit and she moans into his shoulder as she comes. She barely has time to recover before he is pushing her to her knees.   
“Suck me.” He tells her letting his fingers tangle in the silky red hair as he pulls her head back.    
  
She undoes his jeans slowly sliding the zipper down, and freeing his already hard cock. Emme takes him in her hand and strokes a bit before she licks the tip playing with him, flicking her tongue over the slit tasting him.   
  
“You like being a tease don’t you?” He asks pushing his cock into her mouth.   
  
Hayden is moaning above her his hands holding her head. She slides her mouth up and down the his shaft hollowing her cheeks as she increases the suction. Then she tilts her head back a little further and just swallows.   
  
“Fucking whore.” Hayden gasps as leans back against the desk.   
  
He pulls out of her mouth.   
“Over the desk.” His voice is low and rough.   
Emme complies immediately, control is longer important. She just wants Hayden inside her, now. She is dimly aware of the sound of fabric ripping as he tears off her panties. He spreads her legs wider.   
“Tell me you want it.” He pushes just the very tip of his cock inside.    
When she moves his hands are firm on her hips holding her in place.   
“Tell me.” He demands pushing her into the desk.   
“I want you.” She pants desperately.   
“Want me to what?” His grip on her tightens, and he moves inside her just a little.   
“Fuck me, please . . . fuck me.”   
Hayden slams into her hard and she knows she’ll be marked, but she doesn’t care. Hayden is pounding into her rough and fast. Pulling almost completely out before thrusting ruthlessly into her. She can feel the roughness of his jeans against her ass as his fingers wind through her hair pulling her up.   
  
“Touch yourself.” He orders. Her hand slides between her legs, and strokes. Soon she’s moaning so loudly that she’s sure people in the hallway can hear them. It doesn’t matter. Right now they could all walk in and she wouldn’t be able to stop herself.   
  
“Come for me.” The command is all it takes to send her over edge.   
  
Hayden can feel Emme’s body tighten and tremble around him and it’s pushing him to his own climax. They collapse onto the desk breathing hard.   
A few moments later Hayden pulls out, and they both begin to straighten their clothes. Hayden watches as she smooths her hair and put her ruined panties in her purse. He knows that despite what just happened ,they are exactly what they were to each other before. He knows that when they leave this room it will be like it never happened. She catches him staring at her,   
“Yes, Hayden.” It’s her usual tone but there is a hint of affection underneath.   
“I was thinking if I’d done this before, I wouldn’t have gotten a C-.” He says.   
“Of course you would’ve still gotten a C- . . .” She says as she walks to the door. “Critique is professional, never personal.”


End file.
